Rising From the Ashes
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Repost with improvements! My take on what happens when Katniss returns to District 12. Will Peeta be there waiting? And will they be able to recover? Multichapter, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hunger Games fic. I typically work on Firefly/Sernity and Bones. I loved the books, just finished last week and I can't help feeling unsatisfied. So here's what I, and hopefully all of you, are looking for.

XxXxXxX

Haymitch had brought me to my new, well old, home three days ago. It was to be where I served out my punishment for killing Coin. And it _was_ punishment.

As we had walked from the train station through 12, I remembered how it was when I was here the last time. Although there seems to be a handful of people working on restoring the town; the bodies are still underfoot and hidden by piles of ash. I held in my tears as we passed through the Seam and then held them again, inexplicably, as we passed the Mellark family bakery. Haymitch pretended not to notice as we continued to walk towards Victor's Village. I've found it harder to control my emotions since… coming back.

Greasy Sae had welcomed me with a gentle smile and warm embrace. As her motherly arms enfolded me, it was all I could do not burst out into a fit of sobs. She seemed to sense my downturn in mood and shooed Haymitch out of the house with her ladle. Sae took me to the couch and tucked me in a soft throw. I fell asleep immediately, my head overwhelmed with everything the last week had brought on…

Another week goes by since then; I've barely left my spot on this couch. Greasy Sae comes to feed me three meals a day. She lingers more than she should; cleaning, washing, and always keeping an eye on me. She often asks if I'd like her to run me a bath or help me up to my bed. I shake my head and thank her anyway.

From my makeshift bed on the couch, I hear a knock on the door. I don't answer but I know he'll enter anyway. At least he looks sober.

"You look… clean." I say, as he enters my living room. I tuck the blanket up under my chin.

"And you look awful, sweetheart." I can tell by his expression that he's being serious, I believe him. I feel awful.

"What do you want?" I grumble. "The house is clear of liquor."

He sighs and sits down across from me. "That's not what I'm here about."

I pull the blanket up over my head. "Well then, tell me what you want so I can get back to sleep."

"Fine." He states, exasperation seeping into his voice, I can hear him get up and move towards me. "I just thought you might want to know that Peeta's coming home tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I almost yell as I pop out of the covers.

Haymitch heads towards the door. "Dr. Aurelius cleared him to come home."

"B-but why here? He could go to 13 or stay in the capital even." My pulse was rushing now at the thought, _anywhere but here._

Haymitch lowered his gaze at me. "If _you_ were him would you want to live in either of those places?" He paused for a moment while I registered his meaning. "He's coming and you're going to have to face him. Get over it, sweetheart."

The next thing my ears register is the sound of the door clicking as Haymitch leaves. I barely sleep that night, thinking of mine and Peeta's last moments together. He wanted to die, to escape everything he was and had done. Then I'd kissed him. I still don't know why, but I guess I was hoping it could remind him and bring him back. But it hadn't.

XxXxXxX

How will Katniss take Peeta's return? Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxX

A few days later, I lay on the couch all morning watching the sun soar higher in the sky. I ignore Greasy Sae's attempts to get me to eat. The whistle of the train brings me out of my thoughts. I sink lower and lower into the cushion, my blanket shielding me from the rest of the world.

I don't know how long it was before Sae came and told me that the boys were on their way towards Victor's Village. I slowly stand and make my way to the front window. After a few moments their heads bob into view as they walked together. Haymitch is smiling as he claps a hand on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta returns a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

When they reach the green in the middle of all the houses, Peeta stops suddenly. He says something and points to the home that was once his. He must have asked if that was his home, Haymitch nods somewhat grimly in response; probably remember that Peeta's house will have just as many bad memories as mine.

Peeta makes no move towards his house. His head turns towards mine instead. I'm not sure if he can see me. I should move out of the window, but I feel stuck to that spot… watching him. Peeta looks on as Haymitch speaks quietly to him.

I heard my own door click open and shut as Greasy Sae goes out to greet Peeta. He smiled softly and allows her to take him in an embrace. To my surprise it didn't seem to bother Peeta. I watch as the three of them stand together talking for a few moments.

XxXxXxX

"She hasn't left the house since she's been here." Sae said grimly.

Haymitch scoffed. "Hell she hasn't barely even left the couch."

Peeta nodded. "Not even to hunt?"

They both shake their heads.

He nodded again. "I think I'll go… home now."

The others nodded. "Sure, do you need anything?" Greasy Sae asked.

"No." He states shortly before turning and giving the two of them a soft smile. "But thanks."

Sae and Haymitch watch on as Peeta heads towards the darkened house.

XxXxXxX

I watch him stand on the threshold of his house for a few minutes before he finally goes inside.

"Poor boy." I hear Greasy Sae say as she enters the house. She rubs her hands on her apron as she walks through the house. Sae stops at the entryway to the living room. "I'll be bringing him over some dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

I shake my head from where I still stand at the window. "No."

Sae frowns as she returns to the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

What will it take to get Katniss to face Peeta? Read and review!


End file.
